


Sexual Health

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Doctor Danvers is on call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dram Tam

“You’re sure about this?” Alex asked one last time as she rolled the orb between her hands. 

“Completely.” Maggie answered. 

“Okay,” Alex nodded before they joined hands and sunk into Maggie’s fantasy. 

*** 

Maggie was sitting on an exam table at the DEO when she awoke. 

“Hey Maggie,” Alex said as she walked into the room. She was wearing a white coat and scrubs this time and there was a stethoscope folded up in her pocket. She washed her hands and finally paid attention to Maggie. 

“So, time to take those stitches out.” Alex was already smirking. Maggie was smirking back at her. 

Alex finally broke the silence. “You’re going to have to take your shirt off.” 

“You know, I might need some help with that.” Maggie flashed her dimples. “I wouldn’t want to pull my stitches.”

“Of course not.” Alex sauntered over and reached for the bottom button of Maggie’s shirt. She opened each button deliberately, letting the backs of her fingers brush against Maggie’s abs. By the time Alex reached the edge of Maggie’s bra, Maggie was quivering. Then finally, finally Maggie’s shirt was unbuttoned and Alex was pushing it off of her shoulders.  

“There we go.” Alex carefully folded Maggie’s shirt and set it aside. “Can you take your bra off or do you need me to help with that too?” Alex traced the edge between the fabric of Maggie’s bra and her skin. She was staring and Maggie was completely okay with that. 

“I think I can get it.” Maggie reached for the clasp between her breasts and slowly unhooked it. Then she shrugged it off of her shoulders. Her nipples immediately hardened in the cool air. 

“Excellent.” Alex snapped on a pair of nitrile gloves and picked up her instruments. “This should only take a minute.” 

Alex quickly and impersonally snipped through the stitches and tugged them out. 

“There you go.” Alex smiled at a job well done. “But while you’re here, maybe I should do a more thorough exam.”  Alex trailed a finger between Maggie’s breasts. “Do you have time?” 

“I’ll make the time.” Maggie caught Alex’s hand and placed a kiss in the middle of her palm, eyes constantly on Alex’s, making sure what she was doing was okay. Then she guided Alex’s hand to her breast. 

Alex let out a little moan at the contact and gently squeezed Maggie’s breast, gently rubbed her thumb over Maggie’s nipple. “I should really check the other as well. Just to make sure they’re the same.” 

“Of course, doctor.” Maggie said as she pushed her chest out. Alex took Maggie’s other breast into her other hand and squeezed both of her breasts at once. Maggie arched into Alex’s hands. 

“We should get your pants off.” Alex removed her hands from Maggie’s breasts and reached for her belt. They made quick work of the rest of Maggie’s clothing and suddenly she was sitting naked in front of Alex and smiling. Alex kneed down and wrapped her fingers around Maggie’s ankles then unhurriedly dragged them up Maggie’s legs, gently pressing them apart. 

“There are more nerve ending in the lips than just about anywhere else in the human body.” Alex placed a kiss on the inside of one of Maggie’s thighs then nuzzled into it. 

“Is…” Maggie had to swallow to steady her voice before she could respond. “Is that right?” Her voice was still breathy. She spread her legs farther apart. 

“Mmhmm.” Alex continued her exploration of Maggie’s thighs with her lips. Then she nipped at one of Maggie’s thighs. Maggie jumped then moaned. “Just testing your reflexes.” Alex smoothed her tongue over the beginnings of a bruise. “You passed, by the way.”

“Oh… good.” Maggie was starting to squirm. 

Finally, finally, Alex’s lips touched her clit and she nearly came undone. Alex slid Maggie’s legs over her shoulders. Alex flicked her tongue over Maggie’s clit. “You should know, your sexual health is very important to me.” Alex flicked her tongue again. “Are you having regular sexual intercourse?” 

“You…,” Maggie gasped as Alex pressed her tongue into her pussy. “You could say that.” 

“And are you being safe? Is everything consensual?” Alex went back to licking. 

“God- Alex, fuck- yes.” Maggie reached down and tangled her fingers in Alex’s hair. 

“Good-” 

“Alex, shut the fuck up.” Maggie arched into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex smiled into Maggie’s pussy. “Yes, ma’am.” She couldn’t stop herself from responding. Then she did as she was told. She pushed her tongue back into Maggie’s pussy and concentrated on eating her out. Maggie’s hands tightened in her hair when Alex shifted back to licking her clit while her fingers replaced her tongue inside. 

Alex’s hands were still gloved and the extra slickness felt amazing. Maggie writhed. She bit her lip. She twisted under Alex’s ministrations. And then she came. She clenched around Alex’s fingers and her clit twitched against her tongue and her fingers spasmed in Alex’s hair. Then she collapsed against the exam table, breathing heavy. She pulled Alex up and licked herself off of Alex’s lips. Alex finally pulled off her gloves and pulled Maggie into her arms. 

*** 

“So, was that everything you wanted?” Alex asked once they had woken up again. 

“Mmmhmm.” Maggie pressed herself into Alex’s body. “There’s only one thing.” 

“What’s that?” Alex tangled their legs together. 

“I’m going to need you to fuck me again, Doctor Danvers. You know, for science.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best! I'm @twtd11 on tumblr.


End file.
